


Hottie McHot Nurse

by Blueeyedbeta24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Nurse Derek Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, injured scott mccall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedbeta24/pseuds/Blueeyedbeta24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott is injured in a motorcycle accident Stiles is sure to remain by his side until his friend recovers. </p>
<p>It doesn't hurt that Scott's nurse is a male model in maroon scrubs.</p>
<p>While the Scott is drugged the Stiles shall daydream about hot nurses. Seems fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hottie McHot Nurse

Stiles hasn’t been in a hospital since he watched his mother fade away in one of the rooms when he was ten. He did his best to stay away from the building and the memories for as long as possible. His hands begin to tremble and he shoves them into his pockets as he steps through the sliding glass doors.

There’s a women at the desk that he vaguely recognizes. She’s typing away with a permanent scowl and Stiles is pretty sure she was in that exact position ten years ago when he stepped up to the counter and asked to see his mom for the last time. 

He throws out a fake cough to get her attention and she looks up slowly with uninterested eyes. Stiles twitches his lips into a grin in an effort to get the gesture returned. He’s always found unjustified grumpy people to be a challenge. Smiling is contagious after all, right? 

She doesn’t fall for his charms so Stiles gives in and says, “I’m here to see Scott McCall.” 

The clerk glares. “You family?” She asks with a croaky voice.Stiles is about to launch into a lengthy debate on what exactly defines family when Scott’s mom, Melissa, steps around the corner.

Melissa looks tired. Stiles thinks she must have been frantic all night while he was sleeping peacefully because he had forgotten that he had turned his phone on silent. He had missed the twenty text messages and five voice mails left by her and his father and his panic attack only subsided when he scrolled down to find the last message which read “He’s going to be okay.”

Scott McCall has been Stiles’ best friend since kindergarten when a first grader took Stiles’ Darth Vader toy. Scott had politely asked the boy to give the figure back, but when the request was declined with a stuck out tongue, Scott told Mrs. Briggs about the theft. She returned Vader to his rightful owner and Stiles was happy to spend more time with his hero. They became inseparable and throughout the years the bond had never faltered. 

Now, his best friend was in the hospital because some sleepy asshole driver clipped the back of his motorcycle.

“He’s family.” Melissa confirms with a small smile and begins to lead Stiles to the room. 

He enters to the sound of beeping machines and sees Scott’s prone form lying in the bed. He’s hooked to way too many of those devices and the sight freaks him out. He starts to step back out of the doorway, but Melissa rubs his arm and ushers him forward.

“The doctor put him under so his body can rest,” she explains. “He broke his leg along with three ribs and he got a pretty nasty blow to his head.” Melissa speaks quietly as if her words could somehow wake Scott from his drugged out slumber. She makes her way over to her son and runs her hand through his hair. Stiles thinks he hears her say “I’ve always hated that stupid bike,” under her breath.

Stiles huffs out a laugh as he moves to sit in the chair on the other side of his friend. He sighs deeply and slides into the seat. “You should go home and sleep Melissa.” He offers but she shakes her head like leaving her boy isn’t even an option. 

“You said yourself, nurse Mccall,” Stiles voices with sarcasm, “that he’s going to be fine. My Dad said he’ll bring you some food once he gets off of his shift. I’ll just direct him to drop it off at your house. You go get some rest. I’ll be here with Scotty.” He assures with a smile.

“Maybe you’re right.” Melissa replies and rubs a hand over her face. “You won’t leave him? You’ll be okay here?” The first question is made with concern for Scott, while the second seems to suggest a worry about her surrogate son’s anxiety. Stiles only nods continuing to hold his comforting expression. 

Scott’s mom takes a step toward the door and falters a bit. She takes a deep breath and adds, “Okay. Please call the if he wakes up.”

“You know I will. We’re just gonna watch some cartoons and chill. Just like a normal Saturday morning.” Stiles jokes and Melissa laughs as she finally walks out of the room.

Stiles is alone with his unconscious best friend. He’s alone in the one building he hates more than Beacon Hills High School. 

He leans forward in the chair and grabs a hold of Scott’s limp hand. “You don’t look so good bro.” He whispers to no one’s ears. The man takes a look at their locked fingers and says “Well this is awkward. I feel like I’m in a Nicholas Sparks movie.” There’s no laugh and Stiles shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “I’m really glad you’re okay. I um…” He stops and feels his eyes begin to water. He didn’t consider how worried he had really been until this moment while staring at Scott’s bruised face and realizing it could have been much worse. Stiles continues, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Right as he ends the confession he feels a presence behind him and Stiles turns to see a male nurse standing in the doorway. 

“Hello.” The man enters and Stiles is pretty sure he’s a supermodel who happened to get lost in Beacon Memorial and find a pair of maroon scrubs to dress in while he wanders aimlessly through the hospital. He’s about equal in height to Stiles with just the right amount of muscle and stubble on his chiseled jaw while Stiles can go weeks without shaving to acquire little more than peach fuzz and the gym has never ranked high on his priority list. So basically, Hottie McHot Nurse is way out of his league.

The man is talking about vitals or something but Stiles is too busy dreaming up their entire fictional relationship from adorable meet-cute over his injured best friend’s body to Scott’s hilarious best man speech at their destination wedding. He knows he’s staring but Stiles has never been great with subtlety. It’s best his future husband is aware of that from the beginning.

“Do you need anything?” The man asks with an affliction that sounds as if he may have already offered the question once but Stiles was preoccupied with marital delusions. 

He snaps out of the dream long enough to turn his lips into a smile. He wants to say that he needs Hottie McHot Nurse to mount him but he is able to control himself long enough to reply, “No. We’re good.”

The nurse makes his way to the door then stops to turn towards Stiles again. “I’m off in a half an hour. A new nurse will come in a bit to get acquainted with Mr. McCall.”

“Scott.” Stiles says a little too loud and the other man’s eyebrow shoots up in question. “If he were conscious he’d want you to call him Scott.” He explains and the nurse nods in understanding.

The attractive stranger throws a glance towards the bed and adds, “I’ll see you late Scott and..” He turns towards Stiles and raises a hand in his direction prompting a completion to the goodbye.

Stiles rises from his chair and answers, “Stiles.” The nurse’s eyebrows do that ‘what the fuck’ thing again and he adds, “Yeah I know. You are?” He would be happy to stop calling the guy Hottie McHot Nurse in his mind although it’s a perfectly fitting name.

“Derek.” The other man confirms and that tone that he’s already stated that fact returns to his voice. “It’s on the board.” He points to a white board below the TV that contains Scott’s vitals, doctor’s names, and descriptions of his injuries.

Derek leaves the room and Stiles falls back into the chair with little grace. “Holy Shit.” He breathes out as he leans back towards his friend. “Dude. Your nurse is like a God.” He says and he’s pretty sure he hears Scott groan. Even in a drugged stupor, Scott’s not interested in hearing about Stiles’ imaginary love life.

\--------

The day passes rather quickly once Stiles locates the TV remote. He remains by his friend's side as promised, only leaving to take a few potty breaks. Melissa returns in the afternoon with a teddy bear he remembers Scott lugging around everywhere when they were still young. She places it under his arm and he thinks that it’s just as much a comfort to her as it is to her son.   
Stiles’ Dad comes by later to check on the damage. It turns out he had been called to a petty theft crime just as the accident had come over the police scanner. He was somewhat grateful to not have arrived to see Scott’s bike shattered across the pavement, although he would have liked to be there to assure the kid that he was going to be fine as he was being loaded into the ambulance.

\------

The hospital starts to feel less like a creepy tomb of sadness when Scott wakes up around dinner time. He’s loopy as hell and Stiles considers turning on his camera phone to capture the numerous times Scott reminds him that, “Penguins are fucking awesome.” They had been watching a documentary on the birds at the time so Scott hadn’t completely lost his mind, but his declaration was still hilarious.

Scott fell asleep quickly after the pain drug fun times took hold and Stiles began to gather his things to head home when Derek entered the room. Their eyes meet and Stiles gets a tingling feeling in his belly before the nurse looks away and towards Scott. The man is holding a pillow and a blanket that he tosses down on the pull out sofa. 

“Hey, you’re back.” Stiles states the obvious as Derek starts checking his friends stats and filling a vial with the patient’s blood.

Stiles flinches at that and Derek returns, “I work nights. I brought you some bedding. I figured you’d want to stay the night.” Stiles eyes the mentioned items with a curious expression. He thought there were like visitor’s hours or something like in movies, but then no one had really told him he had to leave. Melissa had left after Scott’s sleepily begged her to get some proper rest, but he had just hung around because honestly he didn’t have anything else to do.

“I can sleep here?” He asked as he grabbed the TV remote to mute the game show he was only sort of watching. Derek nodded and continued his tasks while Stiles shook his head in return and started pulling out the folding mattress.

The nurse marked a few things on the board and started to make his way out of the room. “I can get you more sheets if you need them.” He adds. I’ll be in and out all night but I’ll do my best not to wake you.” Derek smiled at that, almost like he planned on waking Stiles as much as possible just to be an ass. Hot nurse likes to be secretly obnoxious and that somehow makes him even sexier, because, my God, that smile is blinding. Stiles begins to fall back into a dream world where the two of them honeymoon in Brazil when Derek throws another pillow at the sofa and sighs before leaving the room.

 

\-------  
Scott has to stay at the hospital for nearly a week for observation. The doctor had to make sure the head injury didn’t have any lasting effect. Stiles and Derek begin to bond over whatever late night infomercials happen to be gracing the television during the nurse’s visits. 

Stiles tried to sleep through the first night but his theories about Derek’s mischievous side were proven true when the nurse ‘accidentally’ pulled some kind of wire from Scott’s chest causing a blaring stream of deafening beeping to wake Stiles. He shot up from the sofa bed so fast that he had fallen to the floor in shock and Derek laughed out a very unconvincing “oops.”

Scott told Stiles that he was pretty sure he saw cartoon hearts circling Stiles’ head every time the nurse entered the room but that could be the pain meds his friend was continuing to ingest.

Stiles didn’t deny his obvious attraction to Derek, but the other man seemed to close himself off every time Stiles attempted to make a move. It was a bit of a blow to his ego especially when the both of them had voiced their opinions of a hot male model advertising some new scarves on the home shopping network. The guy was apparently into other guys, just not Stiles kinds of guys and while that is expected it’s still sucky.

\-----

Scott is surrounded by his mother, Stiles’ dad, and Stiles as the doctor advises that he is free to return home with monitored assistance. Scott and Stiles pump their fists in the air and simultaneously yell, “Hell yeah!” The parents shake their heads with a smile as they’ve done so many times in the past. 

It’s early morning when Melissa is helping Scott pack his things for the journey home and get adjusted to his crutches. She picks up the teddy bear and Scott grins as she gently places it in the overnight bag. Derek enters one last time to unhook a few wires and clean some up various parts of the room. He claps Scott on the shoulder and wishes him well before smiling at Stiles, ducking his head, and exiting.

Stiles shifted on his feet for a second, torn between bolting and staying with his friend as he gears up to leave the hospital. He catches Scott’s ‘What the fuck dude? Go after him!’ look and spins to take the permission and head to the hallway. Derek’s nearing the nurses’ station and Stiles yells, “Wait!”

Derek stops and turns as a few people in the hallway stare in their direction. “Can I help you with something?” The nurse asks and Stiles deflates a little. Maybe he should take a hint. 

Screw hints. Stiles steps forward and pulls Derek aside to avoid the audience. “Scott’s going home.” again stating the obvious which seems to be a new habit for Stiles. The confused eyebrows then decide to make an encore performance alongside Captain Obvious and Derek looks like he’s ready for all Stiles related interaction to be complete.

“I heard.” Derek adds and starts to turn away.

“I really suck at this.” Stiles throws out as he rubs his hand through his hair. 

“At what?”

Stiles fidgets a bit before quickly asking, “Do you want to maybe get coffee with me some time?”

Derek’s eyes narrow and Stiles worries that he’s going to get punched out by the hottest male nurse on the planet. Maybe the taking the hint idea wasn’t so bad.

“What about Scott?” Derek nearly growls and Stiles wonders if he’s not the only one that’s bad at this whole human interaction thing. What did Scott have to do with coffee? Did Derek have a thing for his best friend?

Stiles uses his own eyebrows to let Derek in on his confusion and adds, “He’s going home and I’d like to see you again. If that is something you’d maybe want to happen too.” Derek continues to glare at the ramble, “But I’m thinking you’re not really into me so maybe I should…” 

Derek lets out a frustrated huff before accusing, “Your boyfriend was just cleared to go home after being in a serious accident and you’re trying to pick me up? What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Stiles steps back like Derek had just throw a punch. “My what now? Wait. You think Scott’s my boyfriend?”

The nurse’s scowl fades to a look of embarrassment as he realizes he might have made an awkward mistake. 

Stiles lets out a nervous laugh as he assures, “Scott is my incredibly straight thrill seeking best friend that I have never once thought of entering a romantic relationship with because gross.”

Derek nodded and that gorgeous grin returned to his face. The men locked eyes again for the first time in days and Derek reiterates, “Your friend.” 

“Yep.” Stiles confirms, “Geeze, you thought I was flirting with you in front of my injured boyfriend?” He doesn’t even want to know what kind of jerk off would do such a thing, but then he did have an ex that once slipped his number to a waiter.

The nurse sighs at Stiles’ offended look. “You two are close.” He says as if his ridiculous assumption was completely justified.

“Yeah. We are but not the kind of close I would like to be with you.” Stiles tries to steer the conversation back to a possible date and less towards Stiles’ possible infidelity.

“With me?” Derek asks with a hint of surprise.

“Oh my God. Do you have a character limit like twitter?” Stiles jokes. Derek is in no way a wordsmith, but then Stiles talks enough for a room of people so maybe that balances out.

 

“What?” Derek frowns and looks up like he’s trying to remember where he’s heard the word Twitter before. Stiles just shakes his head in shame. It figures he’d fall for an old soul that is completely out of touch with his generation.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you say much more than a sentence to me since we met.” Stiles explains.

The nurse’s arms come up to cross over his chest, “Last week?”

“Yes.” Stiles rolls his eyes in frustration and adds, “Do you want to date me?” with frustration.

 

“Yes.”

Derek’s quick and sure response revived those tingly stomach feelings and he considered pulling another fist pump but decided against it. “Cool! I told Scott I’d help him get settled back at home for a few days, but how about Friday? Dinner?”

“Sounds good.” Derek smiled wide and Stiles’ knees got a little weak. Man that freaking smile would be the death of him. They’ll probably be in a huge fight about who has to do the dishes and Derek will whip out that face and Stiles will melt as he scrubs the plates. When did his hot nurse daydreams become so damn domestic?

“Awesome.” Stiles begins to walk away but stops and moves towards the other man. “Um. I’m gonna do this because honestly I have shown a lot of control thus far…” He places his hands on Derek’s shoulders and pulls in to place a kiss on his cheek. “You have my number.” Stiles reminds him because he had given the nurse his digits two nights before in a random bout of confidence. Derek had stared at the paper for nearly five minutes before roughly shoving it in his pocket. Stiles paused, “Wait. You thought I gave you my number in front of my boyfriend? Dude, your thoughts on my morality better reset immediately buddy.”

Derek cheeks have a hint of a blush from the chaste kiss and he laughs. “See you Friday.”

“Yeah you will!” Stiles yells over his shoulder as he returns to his friend. He never thought he’d be so happy that Scott had nearly gotten himself killed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you liked my first AU. 
> 
> Still without a beta if anyone is interested in helping me not suck.
> 
> Tumblr: blueeyedbeta.tumblr.com


End file.
